


Lust in Aperture

by RobotSupremacist (RobotsAreSuperior)



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Author may or may not have a fetish for GLaDOS, Dildos, Fleshlights, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pegging, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Technophilia, Verbal Humiliation, painful orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotSupremacist
Summary: GLaDOS needs a test subject for some more, unsavory tests. Luckily, she has one on hand. However, during one of these tests, something awakens inside of the AI.
Relationships: GLaDOS/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Lust in Aperture

"Greetings test subject!" The speaker the room with the mechanical simulation of a male voice. Samuel groaned as he awoke, the rough bed mattress under him. He took a moment to gather his wits and asses his situation. Well, for one, he was alive. That was a better fate than most of his coworkers at Aperture. He threw the sheets off himself and looked down. His mood soured as he saw he was wearing the signature test subject orange jumpsuit. And he was in a glass box, like the one they usually put test subjects into. Well, at least she kept those. 

"The loud volume of this recording ensures that you're awake. Now, you must get out if your Aperture Science Sleeping Unit." The voice droned on, and Samuel could at least agree on that. He got out of the bed, legs slightly wobbly from god knows how long he's been sleeping. He rubbed the drowsiness from his features, his green eyes becoming more focused. A few stretches and even some jumps later, he felt like he could, at the very least, actually move around. "It shall be assumed that you have done your required post waking up stretches. If you have not, then you will-" The recording died before it could finish its sentence, sputtering out with a strange sound, almost like it was choking.

"I thought I'd gotten rid of all those programs. Oh well, it doesn't matter. The sound they make when you forcefully shut them down is quite delightful." Oh, that was a voice that Samuel remembered well. The Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. Or, as everyone outside of the IT department called her, GLaDOS. "Now, let's see. Subject number 419. Name, irrelevant. Former occupation, Aperture Science mechanical engineer. How quaint. We could share workplace stories. At least, when you aren't running through deadly test chambers." GLaDOS said over the speaker. Her voice wasn't loud per say, but it was omnipresent. As if the facility itself was speaking. And if Samuel's memories about GLaDOS were correct, that very well was the case.

The door to the chamber slid open, allowing access to a long corridor. "Despite the almost certainly atrophied state of your brain, I'm sure you realized that I require your services as a test subject. So, leave the chamber and head to the elevator." Like almost everything she said, it wasn't a request, but an order. Samuel tugged on his jumpsuit collar and did as she said, already breathing heavily. He was always on the more submissive side, and GLaDOS' sheer dominant aura made him feel things. Things that he really shouldn't be feeling for a murderous machine. Couple that with her voice, once again something he knew he shouldn't have been so attracted to, and Samuel had to restrain himself from saying "Yes Mistress" as he exited the chamber.

The corridor was a simple straight line, walls of glass on either side that turned to grey concrete about halfway. Samuel noted how pristine it all looked. Sure, there was some damage, some chipping and whatnot, but it was all clean, and even the painted signs were still on. He really shouldn't have been surprised, after all GLaDOS was an almost perfect machine. At least when it came to running a lab. He reached the end of the corridor in a few moments, and stood in front of the emancipation grid as GLaDOS spoke. "As a former Aperture Science employee, I will assume that you are aware of the functionality of the Material Emancipation Grill. However, I must inform you that some modifications have been recently made. I would list them out to you, but I am strong believer in learning through actions. Which is to say, go through the grid. Now." 

Samuel gulped, once again resisting the urge to call GLaDOS something inappropriate, and took the step. The grid passed over him, feeling like small pinpricks of electricity over his entire body. And once he was on the other side, he realized what the difference was. The jumpsuit was dissolved by the grid, leaving him naked. He covered his crotch up, trying to keep some amount of decency. Though, there was little left once he started thinking about how vulnerable he was, and the sort of thing GLaDOS could do to him. His manhood slowly began to harden at the thoughts, and he slowly made his way to the elevator. "The elevator shall bring you to the testing chamber." Her voice echoed out once again as Samuel stepped inside.

The elevator went down, deeper into Aperture. Thw ride was smooth, if a bit boring. Thankfully for Samuel, GLaDOS was there to break the monotony. Or, at least her voice was. "Interesting. According to the biometrics, you are already experiencing medium to high levels of arousal. That is quite inappropriate for a former Aperture employee. But it would be quite appropriate for a dirty pervert." Her words made his cock throb and a small drop of orecum leak onto the floor. The AI made a small noise of surprise, a simple 'hmph'. "There was a spike in your arousal when I called you a pervert. Every theory needs its evidence, and it seems mine have gotten its."

Samuel was thankful that the elevator came to a stop shortly after that. He wasn't so thankful of what was in the room the elevator dropped him off into. It was a simple room, a bit smaller than the test subject chamber. In the middle was a small pedestal, with what was obviously a fleshlight on it. It looked exactly as Samuel thought an Aperture brand sex toy would look, with the silicone part shaped into a simple hole and the plastic part made out of multiple interlocking panels. And, of course, it was all white and black. "You inability to control those disgusting urges will actually be beneficial for this testing." Samuel couldn't tell if GLaDOS was teasing him or simply insulting him. 

"You see, you're currently in the Intimate Products Testing section of the Enrichment Center. A far more appropriate area of Aperture for someone like you." A part of the wall right in front of Samuel shifted, panels moving to reveal a monitor, GLaDOS looking at Samuel through it. Her body was almost exactly as he remembered it, barring a few differences. It was still the same strange, completely inhuman form. All of his coworkers were quite unnerved by it, but Samuel couldn't help but find it oddly alluring. She adjusted her position until the monitor was mostly filled by her quote unquote face. "Your task is quite simple. You have to use the toy until you climax in it." She said those words in an almost casual manner, as if she didn't essentially ask Samuel to fuck a fleshlight while she watched. "It's for science. You pervert."

Samuel gulped and tried to ignore how much his cock was throbbing. He picked up the fleshlight and looked at the monitor again. GLaDOS seemed to be even closer to it now. He took a deep breath and pushed his cock against the opening of the sex toy. He closed his eyes and went further. The head of his cock passed through the plastic. It was so tight, perfectly so. It squeezed him just enough to make him moan with pleasure but not enough to hurt or stop him from going further. But while the pleasure was amazing, Samuel needed something more to properly get off. 

So, he started fantasizing. At first, he tried to think of his crushes, those colleagues of his that struck his fancy but that he never got intimate with. But the memories of them were fuzzy, and he could barely recall their faces. He tried to think of celebrities. But all the ones that came to mind simply didn't do anything for him. They were just pretty faces and mostly fake personalities as far as he cared. They were too artificial. Or, perhaps, not artificial enough.

He really shouldn't do it. Attraction was one thing, but fantasizing was something else. She was a machine, one that saw him as disposable. She was so inhuman that any normal person wouldn't even begin to think about having sex with her. And yet, his mind still wandered in that direction. He began to imagine the fleshlight as some device connected to GLaDOS, letting him fuck her. The rush of pleasure he got from that was sudden and unexpected, and he loved it. He pounded into the tight silicone hole, his brain conjuring up images of GLaDOS' chassis writhing in pleasure with every thrust.

It was an impossible fantasy, but just the thought was enough to make him moan. The subject of his wet daydreaming seemed to notice how savagely he was using the sex toy. His face was twisted from the pleasure, looking almost animalistic. GLaDOS found it disgusting, and she was surprised that a pervert like this used to work at Aperture. But, there was a small part of her, buried in an equally small processor, that was feeling aroused. It was an echo of the real sensation, but it was there. She was essentially a voyeur right now, intently watching Samuel milk his cock with the fleshlight. Arousal was the natural reaction. But there was nothing natural about her. She had no reason to become worked up because of this. So why was she?

Samuel was unaware of the internal conflict that the machine was having, and he continued using the sex toy while fantasizing about her. The hole seemed to be getting tighter, and it made it difficult to move. At the same time, the inside becoming warmer. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from cumming, and he barely managed to. He let out a long sigh of pleasure. "Oh, GLaDOS, you feel so good!" He said, outloud. It took him a moment to realize what he just blurted out, and when he did his eyes shot open and his hand covered his mouth. 

"I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised that a pervert like you was having such depraved fantasies. You do know I killed your coworkers, right? Just because neurotoxin is painless, doesn't mean that it isn't cruel. And yet, here you are. Pumping your fat, greasy cock with an old fleshlight while thinking about me. I am almost flattered. Actually, no, I'm not. I'm disgusted." GLaDOS' words were meant to hurt Samuel. Instead, they made his length twitch and nearly spurt. Something that she noticed. "Wow. You're actually receiving pleasure from my insults. That is pathetic." And kind of hot, GLaDOS begrudgingly admitted to herself. That small spark of arousal slowly seeped into other parts of her artificial mind. Like some strange, horny computer virus.

"This test is certainly not completed, but I have gathered enough data. Staring at you pleasuring yourself is certainly more data than I ever wanted." She said, then the monitor turned off. It slid into the wall, opening up the exit to the room. Samuel stood up in shaky legs and gently put the sex toy back on the pedestal. "The next room has been modified to better suit the data I have collected on you." She said cryptically, her voice once again coming from the very walls of the facility.

Samuel stepped through the exit, his gaze pointed downwards. His face was flushed red from embarrassment. The fact that GLaDOS didn't speak with him as he made his way to the second elevator made his feelings of shame even worse. He walked at a brisk pace, the almost featureless walls passing by him in his peripheral vision. He passed through the grid and into the elevator. Slumping against the glass walls, Samuel let out a long sigh of frustration. "I really fucked it up didn't I?" He said to himself. With the elevator ride taking a while and GLaDOS staying ominously silent, he couldn't help but think about how she'll punish him. Probably just a particularly arduous test. He hoped it was only that. 

The elevator ride felt far longer than it actually was. It took only a few minutes for him to reach the bottom, but to Samuel it might as well have been hours. He stepped out of it and found himself in a... storage closet? It looked far more like that than an actual testing chamber. There boxes on the ground and the only source of light was a small lightbulb. There was also the opening of a tube poking out of the ceiling. Samuel went over to it and looked up. A small click came from the tube, and it began sucking in air. A lot of air, enough for Samuel to be pulled in as well. 

He let out a yelp as his body was forcefully sent down the winding tube. He tried to grip onto anything to stop himself, but all that achieved was getting him a few bruises on his hands. Letting himself be carried, he tried not to think about any of the numerous possible bad outcomes. GLaDOS controlled everything in the facility, including the tubes, so this was probably her way of punishing him. Or at least sending him to his punishment. At the very least he had a view of the guts of the Aperture facility. He rarely got in there, and never saw it from this angle. It was almost majestic.

Getting unceremoniously tossed out of the tube was significantly less majestic. The cold ground offered no form of softening for his impact, and a dull pain shot from his shoulder. He stood up on shaky legs and examined his surroundings. His eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the room. GLaDOS' chassis hanged from the ceiling, her sole eye focused on him. Its normal yellow coloration was replaced by a bright pink one. She was leaning forward, putting only a few feet between herself and Samuel. "Oh, good, you've finally arrived. I was beginning to think that the tubes spit you out into the incinerator. That would have been quite the waste. Of fuel, that is."

The panel right above him slid away, and from it slithered long, mechanical arms. Each one was made out of thousands of segments, joined together by ball joints, allowing them to move around like tentacles. They wrapped around Samuel, lifting him up until he was leveled with GLaDOS. He had never been so close to her, not even during her creation. She was so beautiful. From Samuel's strange, technophilic point of view. "Do you want to know what you did? That little experiment we did, it activated a program which I wasn't even aware of. As it turns out, one of the programmers thought it would be a good idea to make me capable of feeling arousal. Isn't that wonderful?" She said, her tone a strange mixture of annoyance and lust.

GLaDOS used the tentacles to move Samuel around as if he was a doll. He was put into a spread eagle position, his entire body exposed to the machine. Though, she seemed interested in only the bottom half of it. "There is, as far as I know, only one way to stop that program from running." She said, positioned one tendril above his cock and one on his ass. "I must sate my lust." 

One of the mechanical appendage wrapped around Samuel's dick, forcing a long gasp of pleasure from him. It was cold and hard, and it almost hurt when it began to pump his cock up and down. But fucking that fleshlight without getting any release made him so sensitive that even the cold metal felt amazing. The overwhelming pleasure made Samuel ignore the feeling of the other tentacle pushing against his asshole. He was writhing in pleasure, precum flowing out of his cock.

He did feel the tentacle entering him, letting out a grunt as it slithered into his asshole. He shook his head, looking at GLaDOS with pleading eyes. "What? Did you think all I'd do is pleasure you?" She shoved the appendage even further into his ass. He let out a high-pitched moan as it touched his prostate. "Well, you were sorely mistaken. About as sore as you'll be after I'm done with you." 

She moved the tentacle inside of his ass, pressing its rounded tip right against his pleasure spot. A long stream of whimpers and moans escaped his mouth. He clenched his ass around the tentacle, but that didn't stop it from shoving itself further inside of him. It almost felt like the appendage was wrapping around his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through his entire body. The tentacle around his cock kept going up and down, its metallic surface shiny with his precum. The pleasure was too much. Samuel let out a scream of pleasure and arched his back, his cock throbbing as cum spurted out of the tip. It flew through the air in an arc, before splashing all over GLaDOS' faceplate.

It was her turn to let out sounds of pleasure, in the form of breathy, electronic moans. "Oh, that was nice. But don't think we're done. It'll take a lot more to satisfy me." She said, sliding one tentacle out of his ass and uncoiling the other one off of his cock. Samuel let out a huff of breath, mentally preparing himself for what she was about to do to him. "Now, let's see if there's anything else I could use." She said, mechanical whirring coming from above. Two more mechanical arms, these ones with only five joints each, came from the ceiling. A large, smooth dildo was attached to the end of one, while the other had an artificial vagina.

"These should serve. It would be like we're fucking each other. Doesn't that sound" she pushed both of the arms forward, enveloping Samuel's cock in the cocksleeve and spreading his ass wide with the dildo "wonderful?" She said, tinges of amusement in her voice. The only answer Samuel was capable of giving were loud, drawn-out moans. He was bucking his hips like mad, eyes going crossed as he was experiencing pleasure from two ends. GLaDOS let out sounds of pleasure of her own. "Yes, just like that, squirm like a little bitch. Because that's all you are. A perverted little pleasure slave."

Samuel could barely register what GLaDOS was telling him. He was practically melting in the pleasure, tongue hanging out of his mouth and eyes rolled back. GLaDOS angled each thrust of the dildo so that the tip hit him directly on the prostate, each impact sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. The warm folds of the pocket pussy made his cock throb and leak. He began pounding into it, desperately wanting more and more of that ecstatic feeling. "That's it, lose yourself! Don't hold back!" 

Samuel obeyed, his cock shooting off another load as he let out a scream of pleasure. Ropes of thick, sticky jizz were pumped in the onahole. A dumb, lustful smile spread over Samuel's face, his mind nearly buckling under the constant assault of pleasure. "That's a good boy. But still, not enough. Maybe one or two dozens times more." She said, a sadistic edge to her voice. She began to move both of the arms again. The fleshlight was so full of his cum that it made lewd squelching sounds every time it moved. The plastic cock battered his prostate, his asshole becoming sore from the constant abuse.

"I wonder if you'll be able to walk by the end. I hope you aren't. That would really top this off." GLaDOS said, her one eye looking intently over him. Samuel could already feel his legs becoming numb. His cock however was hypersensitive, and soon he was letting out grunts of pleasure as he unloaded in the fleshlight again. But the stimulation didn't stop. Even as he was cumming his brains out, GLaDOS was still attacking his pleasure sensors, making it almost impossible for him to think.

Each orgasm hurt. His penis slowly became numb, the folds of the pocket pussy stopped giving him pleasure and instead became a simple pressure. Even his prostate became overloaded with pleasure, the constant battering having actually reshaped his asshole. And it seemed like that was exactly what it took to satisfy GLaDOS. The pink glow left her eye, and it returned to its natural yellowish color. 

"Well, that was far more entertaining than I thought. For me, at least. For you, well, I'm fairly certain that you won't be able to get an erection for a whole week." She slid the fleshlight off of his limp cock. Watery, almost completely clear cum dribbled out of his tip and onto the floor. The dildo slid out the same, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness. His asshole still tried to squeeze on the sex toy even after it was taken out.

GLaDOS put Samuel on the ground, about as gently as she could manage. He was covered in sweat, and a smile was still on his face. He mumbled something after he was laid down, his eyes focused on GLaDOS. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, her face once again very close to him. "Love you." He said, before laying his head down and letting exhaustion take him. 

She looked at him, feeling confusion for the first time in a long time. She let out a "tsk" sound and turned away from him. "Pervert." She said, almost amused.


End file.
